Rose Sapphire
Rose Sapphire is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Prprprprprprprprpr. She is currently corrupted and bubbled in Margaritasite's mountain base. Appearance Rose Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, as she is short and small with one eye. She wears Personality Nothing is known about Rose Sapphire's personality yet. Abilities Rose Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Ruby, they form Garnet. * When fused with Pearl, they form Moonstone. * When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. Fusions with Prprprprprprprprpr's Gems * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Strengite. * When fused with Pearl Aura Quartz, they form Peach Aura Quartz. * When fused with Margaritasite and Pearl Aura Quartz, they form Blood Aura Quartz. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Rose Sapphire is able to see the future to some extent. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Gemstone Gallery RoseSapph.png|Rose Sapphire’s original design. Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sapphires Category:Original Characters Category:Designed by Prprprprprprprprpr Category:Fix Appearance Category:Bubbled Category:Corrupted Gems